A conventional edge-lit downlight apparatus generally has the following drawbacks:
1) Generally the surface ring of a traditional edge-lit downlight apparatus is manufactured by the die-casting process so as to ensure it passes the Temperature Rise Test. However, the die-casting process is complex, time-consuming, and costly.
2) For a traditional edge-lit downlight apparatus, only screws are used to press the laminate against the optical components. The performance of light emission is not satisfactory.
3) Conventionally, the edge-lit downlight apparatus is mounted on the ceiling via a bracket and screws. Such installation method is inefficient and requires more installation time, which leads to higher installation cost.
4) The downlight apparatus is usually not waterproof or the waterproof level is not high, which limits the scope of use. Also, there may be safety concerns in some applications.